legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/5 favorite types of Pokemon
I still havn't list my favorite 5 types of Pokemon and I figued I should address them now that I have mentioned them in my last blog. So now it's between Bug, Electric, Fire, Ground and Steel 5. Bug types This is the weakest pokemon type in the games, what with the weak Pokemon and it's easy to take them out. In Gen 1 they are weak as heck with Butterfree, Beedrill and Parasect being weak and easy to elminate espically the latter. Venomoth is okay it does get better through the other gens and Scyther and Pinsir are the best in the gen though not by much. In Gen 1 the moves were weak and not good counters to the broken psychic types Gen 2 improves on them big time, Ledian, Yamma (At first) and Ariados are still bad bugs, But they introduced three great pokemon of this type Forretress, Scizor and my personal favorite Heracross. Scizor is uber powerful and Forretress is uber defense both dual types with the new Steel type making them broken in a way and they only have one weakness a 4x to fire and even in Gen 6 they still only have this one weakness making them very usable. While I still don't use Bugs often, Heracross is one I've used often enough to be a favorite of mine. Shuckle is one I do like though not as much Gen 3 brought them down a bit with Wurmple and it's random evolution which make hard to tell if it's Beautifly or Dustox. Beautrifly was better as May had one and she is one of my favorite characters in the show. I also dislike Nijask, Volbeat, Illmuise and Masquearian for being unorginal or not as good as others. But I did like Surskit (Orginial type), Sheninja (Awesome ability) and Armaldo ( A good fossil bug pokemo) Gen 4 didn't do better with Kirctune being a bad pokemon, Burmy and it's evoultions being unorginial and unuseable and for how fucking hard is it to fine one. However Vespiquen and Yanmega are pretty cool though but not as good as Heracross and the bug/steel type pokemon. Gen 5 was when they went up to this high on the list ever bug pokemon is usable and cool. Leavanny is a useable Bug and Grass type, and I liked Ash's quiet a lot, Scollpede for being a very awesome Bug/Poison Pokemon unlike all of the others, Crustle is great for many reasons espically of his physical attributes and Clian owns one and I love watching it in battle where it shows great power and strategy only losing twice (that what's I recall), They added more bug/steel hyrbids Excallgur, Durant and Genesect, only Durant I really like for being a Scizor that is fast, and can actually fight fire pokemon the other two I don't care about too much or don't like the fact that Genesect isn't acutally available. Accelgor is a super fast pokemon a btter Ninjask too bad its complicated and Volcroana is a great pokemon for a unique type Fire/Bug and for being super powerful and and it's remiscent of a solar deity. Galvantula is my favorite of them all a unique type of bug/electric a special sweeper and with only two weaknesses Fire and Rock and even then it can take down Rock types with Energy Ball and Giga Drain. In fact apart from Acccelgor and Excalbiur I'm using all bug pokemon so far and I plan to caputre Durant A disspaointment with Gen 6 is only one bug type line and an unoriginal one like Caterpie, Meta Pod and Buttefree This type was once one of my least favorites, but thanks to Gen 2 and Gen 5 it's one of my favorites now and it also hellps against psychic and dark types. It has few weaknesses and often it's covered by dual types. The Bug pokemon's biggest weakness if fire to me. 4. Ground It may just be dirt, but I do love ground types. This is my third most common type on my team Ground types are risky to use defense wise since they have 2 common weaknesses to Water and Grass as well to Ice. They have low speed too with some expections which makes them to take down. However they are very strong on the offensive since they have five type matchups (Tied with Fighting, which is the most) Alongside Ice, Rock, and Fire they are one of the best offesnive types. Grass- and Bug-type Pokémon do resist Ground, but this is largely mitigated by the common Grass/Poison and Bug/Poison typing. This, combined with the fact that the highly damaging and popular Earthquake has been available as TM26 in every Generation, makes Ground a very potent type offensively. Given that the types Ground hits with super-effective damage (with the arguable exception of Poison) are fairly common types, and its unique ability to hit Electric types super effectively, It's biggest disadvantage is the inability to hit flying types or those with Leviate, though they can usually learn rock moves to go around this. Gen 1 had Ground types they weren't too good as they were paired with Rock too much which isn't good due to Rock's many weaknesses. Though Nidoking, Marowak and Dugtrio stood out to me as they didn't share this. Nidoking for being an awesome looking pokemon and knowing several kinds of attack, Dugtrio for being a fast ground pokemon with a very simple design and Marowak for it's dark backstory in the first gen. Gen 2 did better for them by bring in Quasgsire, Piloswine and Gligar, three great ground types with them being able to fight against at least one of Ground's weakness 2 in the former two's case. It also brought us a psuedo legengary's pre evolution stages in Larviatar and Pupitar. One thing I didn't like was nerfing the power of Dig. And don't get me started on Steelix.(I explain him later) Gen 3 brought in some excellent ground types such as Swampert, Whiscash Camerupt, Flygon (Who I think is better than Salamence) and one of my absoulte favoirte ground types Groudon who is a legendary pokemon. Earthquake also became much more useful in double battles hitting both oppoents though it has the drawback of hitting you partner too Gen 4 didn't bring us too much here but it did bring me one of my favorite Sinnoh Pokemo Gliscor A pokemon I raised with absol love in Pokemon Plantium and Gastrodon one of the only two pokemon I kept on my Sinnoh Team after beating Pokemon Diamond since it was too useful and cool not to use and I raised another one for my second team in my 2nd favorite psuedo legendary Garchomp for looking like a seriously bad ass dragon. Gen 5 brought us awesome ground types and I found a use for just about every one with Krocodile, Golurk, Semsitoad, another legendary Landorus and my favorite of them all Exadrill thanks to it's awesome design, the anime and raw useability. I'm using at least all of them in current playthrough in Pokemon White except Landorus and Stunfish who I don't really like Gen 6 was dissapointing in that it only brought us 2 of them. Diggersby and Zygarde. I will give Diggersby credit for being an unique type combination but Zygarde is just another dragon/ground types Ground may be simple but I do love so dearly 3. Electric Shocking isn't it. Electric types are really fast and quite good at speical attack though their defenses are weak. They serve as kyrponite to water and flying types and only have one weakness in Ground. Electric types I love for their special sweeper skills and they're my second most common type on my team. The Anime helpe but it's worth noting Pikachu is not one of my favorite pokemon. Every Gen I have a use for some great electric types, and they always make one great pokemon. Some great ones from the first generation are Jolteon and Zapdos my respective favorite legendary bird and Eevee evolution espically Jolteon who works wells against the over powered psychic type. Gen 2 brought in Ampharos and Raikou one more I prefer the former and the mega evolutoon was great, however i dislike the Pikachu knocks off in Pichu who I dislike more than Jigglypuff and other Gens did such as 3 with Plusle and Minun, 4 with Pachirsu, 5 with Emolga and 6 with Dedenne. Though each gen has great electric types with Manectric, Luxray, Magnezone, Electrive, Galvauntla, ELectross and Helloisk who all do their job as excellent electric types espically the latter when not compared with Galvantula. Electric is my second favorite element and it's understandable to see why. Category:Blog posts